El hombre que descubrió su secreto
by canepari
Summary: Hipnotizada, Batichica revela su identidad secreta.


"Bienvenidas, Batichica y Mirta, gracias por venir!" dijo el Dr. Theel.

"Muchas gracias Dr. Theel por recibirnos en su consultorio con tan poca antelación" contestó Batichica. "Espero que esta sesión nos ayude a resolver un crimen".

Había habido un robo en la biblioteca de Ciudad Gótica ayer y Mirta, una de las bibliotecarias, había sido testigo, pero como todavía estaba en shock, apenas recordaba algo de ese momento estresante. El Dr. Theel era un terapista especializado en hipnosis y él podría obtener algunos detalles que Mirta había olvidado.

"Por favor tomen sus lugares y empezaremos" dijo el doctor.

Mirta se sentó en una silla y Batichica se paró detrás de ella colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Mirta.

El Dr. Theel se colocó sus lentes protectores, inició la grabación de video y encendió una máquina que producía luces estroboscópicas. Mirta entró en trance enseguida. Él le pidió que cerrara sus ojos y contestara "Sí, doctor" cada vez que entendiera sus preguntas.

Mirta describió cada detalle como si estuviera reviviendo el robo nuevamente. En veinte minutos ella completó su relato. Tan pronto como terminó él la despertó y solicitó que un patrullero la acompañara a su casa.

Ni bien Mirta cerró la puerta, el doctor le dijo a Batichica "Pienso que esto será muy útil para ti, no es cierto, Batichica? Y ella inesperadamente respondió "Sí, doctor".

Eh? Pero que….? dijo el Dr. Theel. Inmediatamente entendió lo que había sucedido. Él había olvidado entregarle a la hermosa súper heroína los lentes protectores contra las luces estroboscópicas y ahora ella estaba parada ahí, enfrente de él, completamente hipnotizada.

"Me estoy volviendo viejo. Se va a reír de mí cuando la despierte" pensó. Estuvo a punto de ponerla fuera de trance cuando sintió una tentación muy fuerte. "Mientras ella está dormida yo podría aprovecharme de la situación y descubrir quién es ella en realidad! Sería más fácil ponerme en contacto con ella si supiera su identidad secreta!" pensó el doctor.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave para que nadie que pasara pudiera ingresar.

"Batichica, estás cómoda?" le preguntó. "Sí, doctor" ella respondió.

"Entonces podemos obviar el "Sí, doctor", abre tus ojos y dime quien eres"

Ella obedeció su pedido y contestó "Yo soy… Batichica".

"Sí, Batichica" él dijo pacientemente mientras su voz tomaba un tono más amigable. "Entiendo que no pasas todo el día luchando contra el crimen. En tu tiempo libre, quién eres?"

"Yo-" Batichica dudó y luego repitió "Yo-Yo he jurado no revelar mi identidad secreta. De hacerlo terminaría mi efectividad contra el crimen."

"Ahora, Batichica, tu sabes que debes revelarme esta información. Yo quiero saber tu identidad secreta. Tú me la dirás. No tienes otra opción. Tú sabes que quiero saber el nombre de tu otra personalidad y tú sabes que realmente quieres decírmela. Entonces voy a preguntarte por última vez!" El tono amistoso del Dr. Theel se fue tornando más duro. **"Batichica, dime ahora quien eres realmente"**

"Yo," Batichica dijo en voz baja. "Batichica es-" ella dudó.

"Sí?"

"Batichica es realmente-"

"Quién, mi tesoro? Dímelo!"

"Batichica es realmente Bárbara Gordon," dijo Batichica en voz baja.

"Como…? No puede ser posible! El Dr. Theel estaba asombrado. El conocía a Bárbara Gordon desde que ella era una niña. Las especulaciones sobre quien era Batichica habían alimentado muchos debates nocturnos. (Pero la posibilidad que ella fuera la propia hija del Comisionado nunca había ni remotamente surgido).

De todos modos no podía creer aun lo que había averiguado. Tenía que verificarlo con sus propios ojos. Gentilmente le pidió "Bárbara, podría ver tu rostro, por favor?"

Para ese entonces su resistencia ya estaba vencida. Ella levantó ambos brazos hacia su cabeza y con sus enguantados y delicados dedos alcanzó su máscara tirando de la misma hacia arriba, colocándola por encima de sus ojos y frente, confirmando su verdadera identidad la cual ella misma había revelado segundos antes.

Totalmente estupefacto, el Dr. Theel se dio cuenta lo que había hecho. Él había descubierto uno de los más grandes secretos del mundo, pero no podría compartirlo con nadie. No revelaría su secreto a nadie. Después de todo el Comisionado Gordon era su jefe.

Le pidió a Bárbara colocara nuevamente su máscara sobre su cara, lo que ella hizo ocultando nuevamente su identidad. El doctor le estaba ordenando que olvidara todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que ella había entrado en trance cuando alguien comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta. Debido al ruido provocado por los golpes, Batichica volvió en sí. Al abrir la puerta el Comisionado ingresó en el consultorio.

"Buen día, Batichica, como estás hoy? Preguntó el comisionado.

"Hola, Comisionado. Estoy muy bien, de hecho me siento como si hubiera dormido una siesta de una hora".

"Muy bien, Batichica, me alegro de verte de nuevo! A propósito, doctor, porqué había cerrado la puerta con llave? Hay algo que yo debería saber?

"Lo siento, Comisionado" contestó nervioso el doctor mientras detenía la filmación en video. "No hay nada que pueda decirle sin violar el secreto paciente-doctor. No es cierto, Batichica?"

"Así es, Comisionado" dijo Batichica mientras les sonreía. Luego ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y al pasar cerca del doctor giró su cabeza y le guiño un ojo.


End file.
